Diario de Ícaro
by Arodnas
Summary: AR, BL, POVs, TWT. Tres partes del día, tres sentimientos, tres etapas de la relación entre Aioria y Shaka.
1. De mañana

_Juegas todos los días con la luz del universo…_ _A nadie te pareces desde que yo te amo…__ Ah, déjame recordarte cómo eras entonces...__ Amé desde hace tiempo_ _tu cuerpo de nácar soleado._ _Hasta te creo dueña del universo…_ _Quiero hacer contigo_ _lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos_.

**Poema XIV, Pablo Neruda**

* * *

**_DE MAÑANA_**

_POV de Aioria_

*. *. *. *. *

Me despierto por el ruido de la licuadora a lo lejos y ocupo unos minutos en reconocer donde me encuentro. Las suaves cobijas, los colchones muy acolchados hechos a mano y la abundancia de almohadas de diferentes colores, formas y tamaños me devuelven cantidad de recuerdos. Me estiro perezoso intentando abarcar cada centímetro y luego me vuelvo a enrollar bajo la primera colcha que encuentro.

Unos pasos discretos suenan por la habitación y una esquina de la cama se mueve sutilmente. Mi respiración se empieza a agitar y de inmediato unos dedos empiezan a acariciar mis cabellos para calmarme. Alzo la mirada en busca de esos mimos y veo no muy a lo lejos a Shaka recargado en un cojín enorme, con un libro en la mano y una charola con té, licuados, y frutos varios al otro lado.

Mi estómago ruge un poco y el hombre que está a mi lado sonríe levemente. Aún así no me levanto sino lo suficiente para recorrerme y colocar mi cabeza en su muslo más cercano y seguir acurrucado por unos minutos más en medio del ambiente perfumado. Sus caricias continúan y Orfeo insiste en que permanezca en su reino, pero mi corazón no me deja e insiste en que me acerque a la fuente de los cariños.

Acaricio con mi cabeza su abdomen suave y desnudo, e intento envolver con mi cuerpo su contorno mientras lo abrazo por la cintura. Una sensación fría y suave roza mis labios y no tardo en probar la dulce y pequeña fruta que me ha acercado, y la hago desaparecer, una y luego otra, y luego otra.

No lo resisto más y me incorporo en la cama, lo más cerca posible del calor de su piel y de su lacia, larga y suave cabellera; lo envuelvo por la espalda y lo vuelvo a agarrar por su ceñida cintura; pienso en colar mis manos un poco más abajo pero logro resistir a la idea. Shaka entonces coloca la charola en frente y tomo uno de los vasos que contienen una mezcla de hierbas con color entre café, morado y verde. Su sabor es dulce y sabroso a pesar de lo que salta a la vista, y cojo una manzana amarilla de entre la variedad de frutas y semillas que preparó para esa mañana.

—¿Té? —me ofrece, y con un sonido gutural le acepto una taza.

Terminamos sentados bien para evitar que algo se derrame y continuamos con nuestro desayuno en silencio. Juntando los restos de semillas en una pequeña tela donde grabó nuestras iniciales, A y S, en medio de dos girasoles.

Alejo por un instante la mirada y observo las telas compuestas de varios retazos llamativos que nos hacen de tienda sobre los amplios colchones. La primera vez que entré a su recámara, pensé que este sería un escenario propio de algún cuento de hadas, entre "Las mil y una noches" y "La princesa y el guisante"; aún lo afirmo.

Luego dirijo la vista a la ventana que todavía está tapada por las amplias cortinas, que nos cubren y nos apartan de los ajenos. Amo estos domingos por la mañana donde el mundo es nuestro y el universo se reduce a este pequeño y peculiar departamento.

Bajo la vista y llego a los libros que están repartidos por el piso y que se mezclan con la ropa de ambos del día anterior. Si se pone atención, se puede leer el rastro de nuestros movimientos mientras las íbamos dejando, como quien muda de piel y a su paso deja un tapete que da tributo a la vida y a lo que nos regaló.

En cuanto terminamos con la mezcla de semillas y los vasos estuvieron vacíos, tomo la charola y la llevo a la cocina. El agua fría me causa un calosfrío en lo que se entibia para volver a dejar limpio lo que habíamos ocupado esa mañana. Siento otro tipo de calosfrío cuando unas suaves y delgadas manos me rodean por detrás y un tibio beso se posa sobre mi hombro. La calidez en mi espalda es agradable y eso, sumado al agua tibia, es muy relajante.

Una vez concluida mi tarea, giro sobre mi eje para abrazarnos y comenzar una nueva danza de besos mientras Shaka se recarga en mi pecho y relajo mis manos donde su espalda cambia de nombre. A los pocos minutos, ahora es él el que se acurruca sobre mí pecho para escuchar al canto matutino de mi corazón. "Me gusta", me dijo un día y cada que puede procura escucharlo cantar como un ave que recibe al Sol al comenzar un nuevo día.

Y es que él es mi Sol, por nadie más se alegra y canta.; por nadie más se atreve a caer y extiende sus alas para volar disfrutando de su calor entre sus plumas. Suspiro y recargo mi cabeza sobre la suya.

Si por mí fuera, sería su ícaro toda la vida. No me importa quemarme, es más lo adoro. Adoro arder, morir en su pasión y renacer con sus besos, con sus mimos. Hablar un lenguaje mudo que es sólo nuestro. Adoro atascarlo de las publicaciones que me parecen divertidas y dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro usualmente tranquilo y sereno. Adoro la pasión sosegada con la que me cuenta los datos relevantes y curiosos que encontró en línea o en un libro. En esos momentos, me siento como un gato que no puede evitar seguir un punto de luz en movimiento, porque así son sus ideas y las comparte conmigo; pero más me gusta cuando es su sonrisa la que ilumina la normalidad de mi espíritu.

Eso pienso cada vez que sale el Sol. Quisiera poder dejar la mente en blanco como él, y más cuando, como hoy, descansa en mi regazo. En este instante quisiera convertirme en un manto y envolverlo por completo, no dejar que el viento robe su calor ni su ensueño. Entonces, voltea a verme con esos enormes ojos azules y deposito un largo beso en su entrecejo.

—Vamos a la sala —le digo sin dejar de abrazarlo y nos acomodamos para poder caminar sin despegarnos.

En eso, me dan unas ganas locas de morderlo y marco mis dientes en su hombro sin lastimarlo. Él se encoge un poco y alza un brazo para acariciar mi cabeza y luego la hundo en su cuello y entre sus cabellos. Respiro su aroma, que es más relajante que cualquier incienso. Y sólo se separa de mí, los instantes que nos lleva acomodarnos de nuevo en el sillón de su sala.

—¿Qué película ponemos? —le pregunto.

—Van a pasar un documental en media hora, pon lo que quieras mientras —me sentencia.

Con el poco tiempo que me queda, solo tengo una opción: ¡Caricaturas!

De inmediato busco en Netflix una de mis series favoritas. Un animé de los pocos que sé que también le gustan por la calidad en los paisajes, la trama y que en especial no se centra en ningún personaje.

Me paro en cuanto termina, en lo que Shaka cambia los canales para poner la transmisión que desea. Saco de la alacena las semillas de palomitas y los pongo a calentar con poco aceite. La televisión sigue sonando, preparo los platos, vacío los granos esponjados en cada uno y agrego un poco de sal a mi porción. Saco del refri el jugo y sirvo dos vasos, tomo una charola y llevo todo hacia la mesita de centro.

Ya no me siento, reparto los platos y me acuesto directamente en sus piernas. Procuro prestar atención, pero las caricias de sus manos en mi cabello me provocan somnolencia y no logro terminar de ver totalmente consciente con él su programa. Sólo recuerdo vagas frases, imágenes de lugares y animales. Sé que le bajó un poco el volumen cuando comenzó un sonido estridente que me hizo saltar de inmediato, y lo demás está en negro.

Así, llegamos a las primeras horas de la tarde, casi sin pronunciar palabra. La verdad no recuerdo en qué momento se paró para cubrirme con una cobija, pero en cuanto pude volví a usarlo de almohada, me hice chiquito y le tapé las piernas. Sé que no le molesta que me duerma, sino no acariciaría mi cabeza, ayudándome a conciliar el sueño. Tal vez lo haga para que no lo interrumpa y lo deje ver su programa, para evitar que vuelva a saltar sobre él y lo distraiga por completo. No me diría nada, al contrario, pero, y aunque me cuesta admitirlo, me gusta cuando algo me lo roba unos momentos y luego es él quien me busca cuando está listo.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	2. De tarde

**_DE TARDE_**

_POV de Shaka_

*. *. *. *. *

Hoy hablé con Aioria… No me lo esperaba, la verdad. Milo me dijo que quería comer conmigo y yo accedí sin ningún problema.

Me preparé con el pantalón blanco holgado que me encanta y la playera nueva con varios colores y sin mangas, un par de saldalias para caminar y llevé un gabán, por si las dudas.

El camino me pareció tranquilo, aunque seguía molesto. La culpa por haber discutido con Aioria hasta el punto de haberle gritado no me había dejado un buen sabor de boca, pero se lo merecía por torpe.

El café donde habíamos quedado aún estaba algo vacío y sólo se llenaría hacia la hora del almuerzo. Aún así, Milo se tomó la molestia de reservar una mesa, lo cual se me hizo un muy lindo detalle, uno que enmascaró a la perfección su treta.

Tomé asiento y, conforme los minutos avanzaban, se me hizo muy raro que Milo no llegara a la hora citada, así que le mandé un mensaje. Al cual sólo me respondió: "Espera, por favor. No te vayas a ir."

No tuve objeción. Tal vez le había pasado algo pero quise salir corriendo cuando vi llegar a Aioria, quien no tuvo reparo en usar sus _jeans_ rotos y **esa** playera deportiva.

Se acercó al recepcionista y pidió por la mesa reservada a nombre de Milo; entonces la furia se volvió a apoderar de mí y no me fui sólo por la petición de nuestro amigo. Cuando Aioria me vio, supe de inmediato que no había sido idea suya así que me relajé un poco.

En ese momento, los teléfonos de ambos sonaron y al parecer recibimos el mismo mensaje de que teníamos que hablar, que nos tomáramos nuestro tiempo y que, si accedíamos, Milo pagaría la mitad de la cuenta.

Una oferta tentadora, la verdad.

Aioria se sentó delante mío con su carita confundida y apenada; y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme de frente. Hubo un silencio total hasta que llegó el mesero a darnos un menú a cada uno y se retiró de inmediato al notar la pesada atmósfera. Hasta puede leer el: "me llaman de la cocina", saliendo de su cabeza en forma de nubesitas.

Tardamos otros minutos para empezar a hablar en lo que "veíamos" que íbamos a pedir.

—Entonces… —comencé.

—No sé. No fue idea mía. No sé qué tiene Milo en la cabeza. No me vayas a echar la culpa de esto también. Yo no sabía nada.

—De haber sido idea tuya, sería un delito menor. Y a parte, tú no armarías algo tan complicado.

—¿Qué? —dio un golpe en la mesa.

—¿Están listos para ordenar? —interrumpió el mesero.

—No todavía no… —respondió Aioria escondiendo su mano avergonzado.

—Denos unos minutos más, por favor —le pedí.

—De acuerdo —asintió y se volvió a ir corriendo.

Yo me quería ir también pero Aioria había empezado a sudar frío. Sabía que si no lo calmaba no lograría articular dos palabras del menú y esa comida nos llevaría toda la tarde; así que estiré mi mano hasta alcanzar la suya y acaricié levemente su dorso.

Aioria se erizó, mas yo lo vi como un pajarito asustado apunto de salir volando lejos de mí y no quería permitirlo; por suerte, al verme por fin a los ojos se empezó a relajar un poco.

—¿Qué se te antoja? — le pregunté.

—No lo sé, aún no he visto nada…

"Lo sabía."

—Tienen las crepas que te gustan o si quieres podemos pedir sólo postres, o café.

—¡Tienen hamburguesas! —señaló por fin como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

—Pues, pide una.

—Y una malteada.

—Lo que quieras —me alegró verlo así de nuevo, aunque seguía molesto e incómodo.

Aioria empezó a jugar con la carta en lo que yo veía qué es lo que podía comer y, para mi sorpresa, o tal vez no tanto porque estábamos hablando que fue Milo quien planeó esto; tenían un menú especial para veganos.

Cada uno ordenó lo suyo y cuando llegamos al postre, por fin abordó el punto.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó con la cucharita en la boca—. No volveré a hacerlo…

—¿Hacer qué? —"Hasta crees que te la voy a dejar tan fácil".

—Ya sabes… Lo del beso… Si no me odias ahora por eso… me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos… por lo menos…

—Ya es tarde —acoté y él se tardó en contestarme.

—Comprendo… —dijo con los ojos apagados y pude ver como su alma se iba escapando.

—No puedo ser sólo tu amigo después de aquello… —tenía que confesarme también yo, era lo justo.

—¿Ah? —y más porque Aioria estaba al borde de caer taciturno, y comenzar a arañar las paredes de sus pensamientos.

—No me molestó el beso… Y… lo que me molestó es que sólo te atrevieras a hacerlo por su tonto reto. Y que lo hiciste después de que te empezaste a juntar más con Deathmask… y…

—No te entiendo.

—Creo que no puedo ser más claro —"Por favor, no me hagas volver a gritar…"

—Entonces, ¿no me odias y no estás molesto por el beso? —parecía curioso.

—No, no te odio —"aún"—. Creo que… se puede decir que es lo contrario.

—¿En serio? —quiso confirmar aún incrédulo.

—Sí, no me hagas repetirlo…

—Cómo no reaccionaste, ni me dijiste nada… Yo creí que te había dado asco, que me querrías lejos, que tal vez habías empezado a odiarme. Y luego el otro día, cuando me gritaste: "Estúpido cobarde"... Tú nunca fuiste así conmigo y no se me ocurrió cómo corregirlo. Pero, si opinabas así de mi y me querías lejos, no iba a ir a rogarte la verdad… ¿Tengo límites, sabes?... Tonto arrogante.

Podía sentir cómo todos a nuestro alrededor buscaban un segundo para mirarnos. No esperaría a que la situación subiera de tono, así que pedí la cuenta lo más pronto posible y pagué lo de ambos para poder irnos.

"Si no puedo controlarme con quien me gusta no valgo como hombre. Soy yo el que debería alejarse o podría hacer algo irreparable", llegué a pensar pero el calor que nacía en mi corazón al verlo ahí, junto a mí y no con alguien más, me hizo recobrar la esperanza.

Tardamos unos minutos en calmarnos y le tomé la mano en lo que íbamos hacia el parque. Aioria la apretó con fuerza y, después de un rato, se dejó caer un poco sobre mi hombro hasta que llegamos al área de juegos que estaba casi vacía.

Tenía que hacer que bajara la guardia, que se relajara de verdad, que dejara de pensar por un minuto y que hiciera lo que de verdad quisiese. Tenía que saber si el beso había sido porque también lo deseaba, o fue sólo una vil coerción y en el fondo se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Si tenía una oportunidad tenía que ser esa, no podía echarla a perder de nuevo.

Sentados ahora en los columpios, Aioria empezaba a parecerse un poco más al joven del que me había enamorado hace tanto tiempo: el tierno y alegre. Y entonces, de la nada, como a veces suele hacerlo, empezó a volar. Me arrastró hasta el sube y baja, dimos unas cuantas vueltas en la calabaza y hasta se aventó de la resbaladilla. Todo iba bien, de no ser porque ambos estábamos evadiendo el tema que más nos importaba, pero es que me gusta tanto verlo recrearse cuando se deja ser, que no puedo más que admirarlo.

—Shaka —me llamó por fin pero ahora serio y de frente—, lo lamento de verdad.

—Yo también, no debí gritarte —Aioria sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que en verdad me gustas. Los chicos sólo intentaban animarme… pero si te causa algún problema… yo… —se puso tieso y esquivó mi mirada—. La verdad no sé qué haría para poder reparar el daño, yo… —volteó a verme con sus ojitos tristes—. Mi único deseo es que no me odies…

No pude resistirlo más y me acerqué para acariciar su cabeza, tomé su rostro y busqué su mirada. Él no se apartó y sin decir otra palabra dejó que lo besara y lo abrazara por el cuello. Él a su vez me tomó por la cintura y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi nos tira.

—Esto significa…

—Sí —sonreí—. Sí —volví a afirmar, y me dio un pico.

Me volvió a abrazar y comenzó a darme vueltas con toda su fuerza acumulada.

Cuando por fin paró, escondió su rostro en mi cuello, lo restregó brevemente sobre mi piel expuesta, y se quedó ahí un largo rato. Podía sentir nuestros corazones volando juntos, y cómo nuestra respiración se empezó a hacer una, hasta que nos mimetizamos, juntos, con la tierra y el sol del crepúsculo.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	3. De noche

**_DE NOCHE_**

POV de Aioria

*. *. *. *. *

Llegué al departamento con luz de luna y con las farolas alumbrando las calles vacías; la penumbra me hacía juego a la par que ocultaba mi semblante decaído, colorado a causa del alcohol y el frío del invierno.

Y es que esta velada, Milo, Camus, Afrodita y Shura, habían insistido en distraerme llevándome después del trabajo a una de sus mejores cantinas disponibles.

Los ecos de sus risas llenaban el lugar, interrumpiendo el profundo silencio del vecindario; y el humo del tabaco sólo logró que me doliera la cabeza y que no lograra controlar mis glándulas lagrimales si dejaba que mis pensamientos viajaran lejos del grupo.

Para Cam no faltó su botella de Vodka, Dita pidió un Whiski doble y los demás compartimos una botella de Ron y otra de Coca-Cola. Del Milocho no paraba su palabra chusca y de la Sabroshura venían los mejores chistes de humor subidos de tono y uno que otro de humor negro. Yo me concentré en la rockola y en llenar el lugar con música alegre, movida y una que otra melosa para alejar el idilio roto que venía en alas de los recuerdos. De ninguno salió un reproche, conscientes de la amargura que buscaba arrancar de mi pecho y enterrarla entre cada uno de aquellos melódicos versos.

Me costaba creer que mi vida de hace un año parecía sólo un sueño, y que esta realidad estaba plagada únicamente por los cerebros inspirados y embriagados de mis amigos.

La voz varonil de Dita se alzó de pronto:

—¡A la salud de los festejados!

—¡Por el invierno!—secundó Milo.

—Por los amigos —continuó Shura.

—¡Por los muertos! —desentonó Deathmask haciendo una entrada impactante, o de mal gusto como Dita suele reprocharle.

—Que pésimo chiste —le recriminó Camus.

—¡Ja! En tus sueños franchute—respondió altanero el recién llegado, antes de venir a sentarse con nosotros.

Yo no brindé, mi humor seguía desconsolado aunque me alegraba que nadie pusiera especial atención a mi desdicha. DM, entonces tomó mi turno pidiendo una botella de ajenjo y una ronda rápida de bebidas para todos a cualquier mesero que quisiera una propina considerable dentro de los próximos 5 minutos. Llegó anunciando por todo lo alto la promoción que venía buscando desde hacía ya tres años y presumiendo que cada vez lo veríamos menos. Tras esto, Dita corrió a arrojarse a sus brazos para felicitarlo y, en cuanto cada uno sostuvo su vaso en la mano, brindamos hasta ver fondo.

Camus le compartió al Cangrejo un vaso de Vodka y pidió dos entradas de rollos de langostinos agridulces para la mesa; alzó su copa y entonces pronunció con su elegante acento:

—Brindo por mi patria, por el pasado que nos llevó a compartir caminos sinuosos —nos fue recorriendo a todos— y desvelos —se enfocó en Milo—, por el amor —vio a DM y a Dita, que no habían dejado de abrazarse— y por el futuro.

Terminó y bebió, pero el "¡Wuuuuuuu!" que salió de nuestros corazones dejó al ya apenado Milo, totalmente rojo y petrificado. Yo me lancé a sacudir su melena alborotada, empujado por mi propio contento y la alegría contagiosa del grupo; pero especialmente para hacer de vaya por si alguno quisiera propasarse ahora que estaba distraído.

Ninguno nos cansamos de preguntar por el trasfondo del discurso, pero a cada tosco y vulgar comentario Camus le respondió con su tajante ley del hielo; y aún así, el entusiasmo siguió ardiente hasta que llegó la hora de despedirnos.

Shura fue entonces nuestro conductor designado, repartió a una pareja en un hotel y a la otra en uno de sus departamentos; todos estábamos tan ebrios, que nadie hizo especial caso de quién se quedó en dónde y, por suerte, cuando llegó mi turno, no tuvo que arrastrarme hasta la entrada, pero me esperó hasta que me perdí de su vista.

Mi lugar estaba horriblemente oscuro y quieto, tuve que prender la luz para no tropezar, en lo posible, con el sin fin de cajas, ropa, y quién sabe qué otras cosas que estaban invadiendo el piso. Fui a tirarme en el sofá totalmente mareado y de repente, sentí cómo vibraba con insistencia uno de mis bolsillos, saqué el móvil y mis dedos torpes colgaron, entonces enfoqué: 13 llamadas perdidas; volvió a vibrar y me aseguré de accionar correctamente esta vez.

—¿Bueeno?

—¿Bueno?, ¿dónde estás, estás bien? —era la voz de mi amor, de mi luz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Síííí, bienn, muyy bieen.

—¿Estás borracho?

—Nooo… —sentí que iba a darme un ataque de ternura.

—¿Estás en casa? —dijo con su voz seductora.

—Ajjaa… —hundí la cabeza en el respaldo y cerré los ojos para escucharlo mejor.

—Pasé hace rato a buscarte…

—¿De verrdadd? —imaginé su dulce mirada.

—Sí, ¿seguro que estás bien? — su voz comenzó a consolar mi tristeza.

—Mareaado… essoess too… —suspiré por el placer que me producía escucharlo.

—Bueno, me alegra… entonces… voy a colgar…

—¡Nooo, nooo! No cuelgguess —pedí intentando enderezarme.

—Pero estás ebrio, no puedes ni hablar… —todo empezó a girar.

—Texstraño… —expuse desconsolado.

—Lo sé… Llegué hoy y fui directo a verte… y… mejor marco mañana. Mientras descansa.

—¡No! Hoyyestá bienn, hoyyes perfeccto —dije encima de sus palabras.

—Es muy noche…

—Sií, pero yya lleggasste, 'ntoncess voyyo a vertte —busqué por la mesa la cartera que tenía en la chaqueta.

—¡No! No, no salgas, NO te muevas.

—Ssí, sí voyy, 'spérame —me sentí lleno de vida ahora que sabía que estaba de vuelta.

—¡Quieto! —gritó y me hechizó—. Escucha. Escúchame. Voy a ir yo. ¿De acuerdo? Abre el agua caliente y date un baño. Ya voy —guardé silencio—, ¿me escuchaste?

—Sííí…

—Quiero oír el agua corriendo antes de salir.

—Yya voy, 'spera —me levanté y fui dando tumbos hasta la regadera para abrirla.

—Muy bien, métete. Ya voy… No te vayas a ir.

—Ok. Keyy.

—Voy a colgar.

—Sípeero, sí vieenes, ¿no?

—Sí, ya voy. Ya estoy en el carro —escuché el motor—. Espérame —soltó y colgó.

El agua tibia me regresó un poco la cordura, y al salir me invadió un cúmulo de culpa y de miedos por haberlo hecho conducir, cansado y en plena madrugada, hasta mi casa. Me envolví en la bata y me senté en la tapa de la taza; entonces rogué, pedí a todos los dioses porque estuviera bien, o que me hubiera engañado y se hubiera quedado en su depa.

"Ding, dong", sonó en mi puerta.

Salí y fui pateando todo lo que estaba de camino a la entrada. Cuando me asomé ahí estaba Shaka, con el rostro descompuesto, en chanclas y muerto de frío bajo un poncho enorme.

Lo dejé pasar de inmediato. No sabía si su cara era de alivio, de enojo, de cansancio, de fastidio, de frío, o de todo. En cuanto terminé de cerrar con pasador y seguros, recargó su frente en mi espalda y me golpeó con fuerza un costado.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto —dijo y me abrazó con intenciones de sacarme todo el alcohol que había consumido.

—Lo prometo —juré tras un breve silencio y luego sentí como dejó caer su puño sobre uno de mis omóplatos antes de volver a hablar conmigo.

—De acuerdo —fue como si me diera permiso para girarme y eso hice—. Me debes una, y espero que sea algo bueno.

Afirmé con la cabeza y dejé que me guiara hasta el cuarto.

Estiró lo más que pudo las cobijas y permitió que me acunara entre sus brazos, para luego envolverme en caricias que me parecieron dulces, tiernas y seductoras. No resistí el deseo de embriagarme ahora con el divino néctar de sus labios. Probar después de casi el año su cariño exquisito, profundo y verdadero.

—Bienvenido —susurré y me acerqué a su cuello, que aún conservaba el aroma dulce, por su aceite de almendras y coco.

Lo abracé con fuerza, antes de empezar a depositar mi corazón en pequeños besos mientras me deshacía de la bata de baño; para luego ir bajando, poco a poco, hasta su pecho y empezar a saciar mi apetito.

—Estoy en casa —dijo entre suaves gemidos también ansioso y me senté para contemplar su figura adorada y bendecida.

Comencé a separar de su piel cada prenda sobrante de ropa con todo cariño y ternura, agradecido por que sus manos fueran como la sangre de mis venas, y sus ojos la luz del alma mía; encendió mi pecho y me acarició hasta hallarlo de nuevo entre mis piernas; hasta sentir de nuevo por dentro ese fuego letal que me calcina, y por el cual mi alma implora.

Y morí, morí varias veces bajo la negra noche que se empezó a vestir de estrellas y bajo el sol naciente del horizonte; al lado de Shaka, el lucero más brillante.

º•**_FIN_**•º

•

**.**

.

De mañana está inspirado en un FanArt y De Noche bebe del poema El brindis del bohemio, de Guillermo Aguirre y Fierro. Comparte universo con **_Güey__, ya_...!**

_Lesath Al Niyat_, gracias por ayudarme como siempre y gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad.

**Invitación**:

Puedes encontrar aquí otros trabajos en proceso (no abandonados) y ya concluidos de Saint Seiya, Sherlock, YuYu Hakusho y Príncipe Cautivo. Espero que los disfrutes.

También te recomiendo visitar la cuenta de Lesath Al Niyat si te gusta el Milo x Camus, de Saint Seiya.

**_Besos_**. n.n/


End file.
